879
Judith has Tim wall Gregory up in Quentin's room. Synopsis : The turn of the century at Collinwood, and this night promises new horror to those in the great house. For Count Petofi, his mind once more in his own body, and determined to settle Aristede forever, has brought back from the grave Aristede's greatest enemy, an insane prison warden who will kill anyone standing in his way. Aristede races to Collinwood to tell Trask of Evan Hanley's murder, and in his haste is overheard by Judith, who then goes to Tim Shaw to find out why Evan employed Tim to investigate Trask's absence during Judith's stay at the sanitarium. Shaw informs her Trask has been visiting a respectable widow named Mrs. Curry, whom Trask had told of Minerva's death but neglected to mention that he had remarried. Trask and Mrs. Curry had a romance, but when Mrs. Curry discovered Trask had remarried, she committed suicide. Judith is incensed, and asks Tim to help her get revenge on Trask. Back at Collinwood, Trask is walking Aristede through the robbery/assassination. When Judith arrives he is supposed to shoot her and steal some jewelry. As Aristede waits for Judith, Garth Blackwood enters the room and rescues Judith. Aristede jumps out the window and Blackwood follows. Judith tells Trask that she didn't think the intruder was a robber. Trask says they must call the police since that is likely the man who killed Evan, but Judith asks him if they can have some brandy first, because she is shaken by the experience. Trask agrees, as long as "he doesn't make a habit of it". Very soon after he takes a sip he falls unconscious. Tim Shaw then enters the room and tells Judith he will handle the rest. Trask awakens in Quentin's room. Tim Shaw informs him that he is a prisoner, and dares him to try an escape so that he can shoot him outright. Tim then leaves and locks the door. Later, Trask hears a strange sound, finds another key left inside the cell, and opens the door. To his horror, Tim Shaw has been sealing the entrance with bricks. Through a small hole, Trask sees Judith taunting that Trask will now have "all the time to meditate he would like". Tim places the final bricks in the wall, and the episode ends with he and Judith laughing. Memorable quotes : Gregory Trask: Wait till Judith hears of this! You'll spend the rest of your life in prison! The rest of your life, you hear? You've gone crazy! Judith! Judith! ---- : Judith (to Gregory, before Tim places the final bricks): Now you can have all the time you want to meditate. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins Trask * Don Briscoe as Tim Shaw * John Harkins as Garth Blackwood * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask * Michael Stroka as Aristede Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 880. * Final appearance of character Tim Shaw. Story * Tim has returned from . There was a widow named Mrs. Curry; her husband, a minister, died several years ago. Gregory was using her to get her money. Curry killed herself when she discovered Gregory's deception. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Gregory: Quentin's room. * TIMELINE: 9:30pm: Judith will be at Tim's in thirty minutes. Bloopers and continuity error * As Trask is walled in, nothing is keeping him from knocking down the still-wet brick wall. (Note: This should not be considered a "blooper"; all theater requires a certain suspension of disbelief. If this were a blooper, we would have to consider every gothic aspect of DS "bloopers.") * As Judith enters Tim Shaw's apartment, the shadow of a boom mic is visible on the wall to the right of his door. 0879 External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 879 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 879 - Old Business